Johnny Toast
Introduction Johnny Toast: “''I didn’t live 53 years on this Earth just to throw it all away. I don’t want to regret anything. I never want to think, ‘I should have’...! I refuse! I am Johnny Toast—Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire and The King of the United Kingdom! I come from a proud bloodline! The people who were born and died before me… I won’t let their lives be in vain! And those who are born and die after me… I will pave a bright future—a strong future for the children born from the world I love! I will not give up! Not when we’re so close to achieving true peace. I’ll never give up! Never!” — Johnny Toast’s speech on the battlefront of World War III. '''Jonathan Maxwell Bartholomew Windsor Uzumaki Wake "Johnny" Toast, Junior' (b. July 26 1966), a Force-sensitive human male & Muggle-born wizard, is the King of Great Britain, a member of the British royal family, the first member of the 6th generation of the House of Windsor, former Prince of Greece & Denmark, a British paranormal investigator, musician, songwriter, actor, movie director, agency director, author, writer, businessman, and the co-founder and current leader of Johnny Ghost's Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, army officer for the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and a recruit of Paranormal Investigators Gourmet. Secretly, he is the head of P.I.E., a jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth, a Jedi Master—as well as a Macaroni Dealer. After the death of his father, Jonathan Toast, the eldest child of the former Queen Elizabeth II and Prince Philip, he was first in the line of succession to the British throne. On July 26th, 1966, less than half-an-hour after his—and his brother, Gavin’s—birth, the Galactic Empire sent forces down to Earth to try and kidnap him for his force abilities in use for the Empire. Darth Vader abducted a shadow clone of Johnny shortly after he killed the boy's mother and a squad of stormtroopers in order to keep the clone's existence a secret. After the incident, he was neglected & shunned by his own country, father, Jonathan, and the rest of his family—with the exception of his grandmother, Elizabeth Windsor II. Despite this, however, he put on a positive attitude and remained loyal to his clan and name. When Johnny visited America with his family for the first time, he met a boy named Johnny Ghost, who was—unaware to Toast at the time—was a Casket Clan survivor. The two became friends, as they both shared an affection for the paranormal and their loneliness. However, when Johnny introduced Ghost to his father, Ghost’s suspicions rose, and ultimately came to the conclusion that Jonathan Toast murder his father, Timothy Casket. At dinner one night, Johnny Ghost had killed Jonathan in the bathroom and left his body and the weapon at the murder scene. Despite this incident, and the emotional guilt and trauma following his passing, Toast and Ghost remained friends and continued to talk to each other. When Johnny Toast turned ten-years-old, he made the discovery that he was a wizard. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin House. However, the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. At school, he became closer friends with Johnny Ghost and met a new friend, Severus Snape, a sixth year, fellow Slytherin, acting as a superior to Ghost and Toast. Johnny Toast caught the eye of Professor Horace Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin House at the time and grew an affectionate interest for the first year. Both Ghost and Toast became the youngest members of the Slug Club, Slughorn founded and hosted for exceptional sixth to seventh-year students. However, before the school’s Christmas Break, both Johnny Toast and Ghost were abducted by rebels of the Alliance to Restore the Republic or the Rebel Alliance and recruited to work the rebels in hope of turning the tide of battles against the Galactic Empire.